


Merry Birthday-Mas

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fitz is such a good father, Fluff, Happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: All Jemma FitzSimmons wants is for the first birthday of her daughter to be perfect. That's not asking a lot, is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I have been posting here for two years now and I can't believe it, I remember posting this time last year, and my first fic! So I want to say a massive thank you guys, whether you've been here two years or two weeks. I couldn't do it without you and it is you guys who keep me posting. So to celebrate I've posted this, not necessarily Christmas fluff but Peggy is a Christmas baby so it kinda works!

“Hey,” Jemma whispered, waking her husband up, allowing her lips to dance over his.

“What time is it?” he said, voice heavy with sleep.

Jemma looked over at the clock, the back to her husband. “Just after eight.”

He pulled her even closer to him, allowing her head to be nestled against him. “Five more minutes.”

“Fitz,” she said, but didn’t move, enjoying the position that she was in. “It’s today, we need to get up. You know how much we have to do today, we need to set up the house, make sure we have all the food, Daisy and the team are coming at …”

She was suddenly cut off by his lips dancing across hers, long, tender and full of love. “Jems,” he replied. “You’ve been planning this for weeks. It’s gonna be fine, and anyway, Peggy won’t remember it.”

Jemma sighed, knowing that he was right but it still didn’t stop that nagging voice in the back of her mind. “I know, it’s just it’s her first birthday and I want to make it important. Mum, Dad and your mum along with Daisy, they’re all coming over.”

Fitz nodded, and ran his hand up and down her arm to reassure her. “I know Jems, I know but you’re going to give Peggy the best party ever, yeah?”

She nodded, and closed her eyes, leaning in to her husband.

“Speaking of the monkey,” he continued. “Is she not awake yet?”

Jemma shook her head this time. “She’s still sleeping.” But there was doubt in her voice as both of them knew that Peggy would be awake soon. She had taken to sleeping through the nights, but decided that the early mornings were a perfect time for crying.

Which soon began. Jemma made her way out of bed, to feed her daughter breakfast but Fitz stopped her. “You got her the last couple days, you go get washed, get ready for every one coming, okay?”

Jemma nodded, smiling at her husband. “There’s a pot already opened in the fridge, you can finish that off instead of opening another one.”

Fitz nodded. “I better go, I still want glass in her bedroom window.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s bad joke as she watched his receding figure before heading to the bathroom.

***

When she came down the stairs an hour later, having got washed, she found Fitz sitting on the sofa with Peggy in his lap, reading her a story.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” she asked, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

He shook his head, looking around to face he as Peggy clapped her hands and called up to her mum.

“Hiya,” Jemma cooed as Fitz passed her over and Peggy wrapped her arms around her mum’s neck. “Wad daddy reading you a story?”

Peggy giggled as Jemma bounced her up and down in her arms.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he asked.

“Just some toast?”

He nodded, “Yeah course. Oh, Peggy ate everything.”

Jemma smiled down at her daughter. “Wow, you’re such a clever girl.”

“She gets that from you,” Fitz said, before heading into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

***

The rest of the morning passed in a rush, with the young couple getting everything set up for their daughter’s first birthday, bringing out the presents from where they had been hidden under the stairs. Peggy babbled with excitement upon seeing the brightly wrapped boxes.

“You like that,” Fitz said, ruffling his daughter’s curls.

She clapped her hands.

Jemma stood back, watching from a distance as Fitz then proceeded to tickle their daughter who gave squeals of delight.

It was a moment of relaxation before the big day. Daisy and the team would be spending the day with them, along with their families. Everyone would be leaving again late afternoon, leaving the young family in peace and giving them a chance to relax.

And it wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door.

Taking Peggy in her arms, Jemma went to the door, and found Daisy standing there, a massive bag in her hand, and an even larger smile on her face. “Where’s my favourite monkey?” she asked, forsaking all greetings to the parents and focusing her attention on Peggy.

Peggy gurgled, excited to see Daisy again. She loved Daisy, and both of them knew it, though Peggy could never see as much of Daisy as she wanted to.

“Thank you,” Jemma said, as Daisy pulled her into a hug. “For coming.”

Daisy shrugged it off. “It’s nothing. And was I really going to miss this monster’s first birthday?”

She made her way into the house, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

Hellos and greetings were exchanged, as well as fussing over Peggy, who seemed to be more than enjoying being the centre of attention. Normally, Peggy didn’t like a large amount of people but when it came to her family, she as more than happy.

It was another hour before the family arrived, Jemma’s parents and Fitz’s mum, each bringing gifts for their granddaughter.

And then the party was underway, with the gifts being opened, something that Peggy was exceptionally good at despite never having done it before.

Everyone seemed to bring her new outfits, Peggy having outgrown her older ones, along with new books and art supplies which were some of her favourite hobbies.

But her favourite present had to be one of that ones that Daisy had gotten her.

A soft blue elephant with tartan ears.

Peggy squealed with delight upon opening it, hugging it close to her.

“Monkey!” she cried and Jemma laughed, pushing curls out of her daughter’s face.

“You can’t call it Monkey.”

Peggy frowned. “Why?”

“You already have a monkey, and it’s an elephant.”

Peggy tried to repeat the word but failed. “Daisy!” she went for instead, causing the woman to lean in and whisper.

“How about we call it Skye?”

Peggy nodded, giggling her agreement and hugging the stuffed animal close to her.

Then it was time for cake and food, and that’s when everything feel apart.

***

For the family of three, all three grandparents and the seven additional members from their team, there was just enough room at the table for all of them.

Peggy took the head and it wasn’t long before her cake was brought out, carefully baked by Jemma in the shape of a monkey with a candle in the shape of the one embedded in the sponge of its stomach.

With some help from her parents the flame was shortly extinguished and the candle removed but as Jemma turned her back for one moment, Peggy decided that plunging her tiny fists into the cake was a good idea, sending frosting and cake everywhere, covering everyone in it.

Jemma just stared, watching all her hard work go flying everywhere.

“You okay?” Fitz asked and before Jemma could nod, a bundle of balloons that had been taped to the wall fell off and got wedged between the wall and Hunter’s chair, so when he pushed it back, the rubber spilt and a massive bang caused Peggy to start crying.

“I’ve got her,” May offered, lifting Peggy out of her high chair. “I’ll get her cleaned up.”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, we’ll help out in here, take things up the stairs.”

Fitz nodded his thanks as he guided Jemma into the privacy of their kitchen as he saw the tears glisten in the corner of her eyes.

***

He held her close as she allowed her emotions to overtake her, crying into his shoulder, muttering about how stupid she was being and how she was ruining her daughter’s first birthday.

“Hey Jems,” he whispered, using the sleeve of his cardigan to wipe away the tears that made their way down her face. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s not stupid. You’re not overreacting, okay? It’s a big day and you want the best.”

She nodded. “I just… I wanted everyone to have fun, for today to go perfectly.”

“And they are, everyone’s enjoying themselves. Yeah, it may not be going the way that you want but it’s still fun, we’re with friends, family. We’re with the people we love the most, yeah?”

She nodded and gave a watery smile, and he leant in and kissed her.

“We’re not very good at parties, are we?” She asked, referencing something from their past.

“Nah, we’re not,” he said, remembering their joint 21st birthday part. He laced his fingers with hers. “Coming?”

She nodded again, and allowed him to lead her back to the party.

***

Their friends and family had been amazing, cleaning up the dining room and moving everything to the main room, where they were all enjoying each other’s company.

With the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling in the background (there had been a debate as to when they should be up their decorations, with Peggy being born just a little over a week before Christmas but in the end they had decided to put them up, saying that it would add to the homeliness of the cottage and what was wrong with a Christmas tree being up on a birthday?), Peggy and Daisy were sat on the floor.

“Mama!” the young girl cried out when she saw her mum. “Daddy!”

Her parents smiled, taking their place on the floor as Peggy stumbled across the floor to land in her mum’s arms. “Hi,” Jemma cooed, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “You wanna draw?”

Peggy clapped and reached for one of her new crayons as Fitz reached for a page, smiling at Jemma, who returned it.

***

The rest of the day passed with little complication and before they knew it, everyone had left, leaving the couple alone with Peggy.

She was lying on Jemma, asleep with her new elephant cuddled next to her.

“I think she has a new favourite,” Fitz commented, leaning against the wall beside Jemma’s armchair.

She turned to look at him, and shook her head. “No, I don’t think that she would ever give up Sock Monkey.”

Peggy stretched, and yawned.

Adjusting the sleeping child in her arms, Jemma stood. Peggy’s head instantly feel on her mother’s shoulder. “I’m going to put her to bed.”

Fitz smiled, nodding. “Want me to boil the kettle?”

“Please.”

Making her way up the stairs, Jemma reflected on the day.

Yes, there had been a number of minor mishaps that she had overreacted to, but overall it was the best first birthday that she could have given her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> As a Christmas baby myself, though I'm born after Christmas but before the New Year (all the struggles for booking tables and organising stuff), I just wanted to make Peggy one, and also the day I started posting. Thanks so much for all your love, here's to another two years hopefully! Also, I have a few really Christmas-y ideas planned, but if there's anything specific you want please feel free to let me know and I'll try write them all before Xmas. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
